


The Best Way to Settle and Argument

by Johnny101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnny101/pseuds/Johnny101
Summary: Boyfriends Ryan and Dylan don't argue often, but when they do? You probably shouldn't be in the same room as them. Why? Because it could only end one way: in the bedroom.It's the best way they settle arguments. The one who "wins" dominance also wins the argument. Is it sound reasoning? No. But does it make for great sex? Of course.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 14





	The Best Way to Settle and Argument

**Author's Note:**

> This story is literally just about sex so please do not read this if you are not a mature audience!  
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

Was this a stupid fight?  
Yes.   
Did that stop them from arguing about it though?  
Absolutely not. 

It started off rather harmless. Ryan just making a snide remark about how Dylan can't drive well. Dylan however was rather offended by that comment. 

"What do you mean I can't drive?" Dylan says from the passenger seat.

"Exactly what I just said. You can't drive which is why I am always in the driver's seat driving your ass around," Ryan replies. 

Dylan huffs, "I can drive! I just don't like to..." 

"Just because you are physically able to drive, that doesn't mean you're good at it, babe." 

"I'm a good driver! I passed my test, I have only been in two accidents, and I didn't even cause one of them!" Dylan remarks.

Ryan chuckles, "Babe. You failed your test twice before you got your license, and having to say you didn't cause ONE of the accidents kind of indicates that you're probably not the best driver." 

Dylan scoffs, "Oh and you're a good driver? I feel like I'm on the set of Fast and Furious when I'm in the car with you! When have you ever followed the rules of the road huh?"

Ryan rolls his eyes, "I've never been in or caused an accident have I? I passed my test on the first try. AND even when going over the speed limit I'm a safer driver than you."

They argued about it the entire ride home. By the time they were walking through the front door they had already escalated to yelling. Yes, yelling about who's the better driver when it really didn't matter. I guess it was just the right time for an argument if that makes sense. Both of them had been stressed for a while. This was kind of like their way of dealing with that. It's not healthy by any means, but it works for them. 

Dylan turned around angrily to make another remark to Ryan as the door shut behind them. However, Dylan was met with a mind numbingly rough kiss from his boyfriend. Dylan was taken by surprise at first, but quickly met the intensity of Ryan's kiss with his own. Teeth clashed painfully, and tongues explored mouths as the heated makeout session moved from the front door down the hall to their bedroom. 

Dylan kicked the door open as he let his boyfriend push him into the room, giving him a false sense of dominance before Dylan quickly switched their positions and threw Ryan onto their bed. 

Ryan gasped, like the wind had been momentarily knocked out of him. Dylan took that opportunity to shove his tongue deep into his boyfriend's mouth, reveling in the chocked groan from the man below him. Ryan sat up on one elbow and wrapped his other hand around the back of his boyfriend's neck to bring their faces even closer and making their kissing even sloppier if that was even possible. 

Dylan rolled his hips into his boyfriend's causing the man under him to let out a low moan in between kisses. Dylan smirked. It seems he was going to be the one to win this argument. 

That confidence was short lived though because in the next moment, Ryan had sat up and pulled Dylan onto his back into their bed. Ryan left sloppy kisses down his boyfriend's neck and sucked and bit the skin as he went. This was Dylan's weakness; any kind of neck kisses makes Dylan basically turn into putty, and Ryan was laying it on hot tonight. 

Dylan shuddered and let out small moans as Ryan continued his assault of his boyfriend's neck. Dylan sat and enjoyed the moment, probably longer than he should have before he attempted to take back his control. But damn, Ryan was good with his mouth and Dylan was weak for this kind of attention. 

Ryan rolled his hips along with sucking on his boyfriend's neck. Dylan's mind was becoming hazy with lust, but he wasn't finished. He was gonna win this argument. Even if he would rather let Ryan continue what he was doing. 

Dylan groaned as he once again flipped their positions so Ryan was laying on his back on the bed. Dylan took a moment to catch his breath, and Ryan let him in good faith of course. Dylan reached under their bed, still straddling Ryan's hips, and pulled a box up onto the bed. This box was filled with all of their special toys they used in bed. Ryan sat patiently, waiting for Dylan to choose whatever he wanted from the box. He had some ideas about what to use to make Dylan break, but was curious to see what Dylan would choose to make him submit. 

Dylan lazily rolled his hips into Ryan's as he searched through the box. Ryan shut his eyes, just enjoying the gentle moment in between the heated session they were having. Dylan looked over at his boyfriend and smiled; he knew Ryan was a sucker for the smaller, less rough movements. 

Dylan carefully chose a few toys and got off of Ryan. Ryan raised an eyebrow. Dylan started to strip, and Ryan got the message as he started removing his clothing as well.   
Dylan then quickly shoved Ryan back down onto the bed, showing off his first fun toy that he chose. Ryan groaned in protest. 

"You know how much I hate those things," Ryan said, eyeing the metal cock ring in his boyfriend's hand. 

Dylan smirked, "Oh I know." He says as he starts to slide the ring onto his boyfriend's member. 

Ryan tried to back up on the bed, he desperately did not want to wear that; that one in particular made it virtually impossible for him to orgasm.   
"Yellow," Ryan said quickly, and Dylan stalled his advances instantly. They use a color system in bed: green means everything is fine, yellow means something is uncomfortable, and red is stop everything. It's easy for them to use and allows them to quickly fix the situation if something is going wrong. 

"What's wrong?" Dylan asks sitting back onto his heels, concern lacing his voice. 

"I'm serious about not wanting to use that. I can't enjoy anything with that on," Ryan says, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

"Okay... what about one of our silicone ones? Would that be okay? Or none at all?"

"...I think I could do silicone." Ryan says quietly. 

Dylan puts the metal ring back in the box and grabs the silicone one. He slowly slides it over his boyfriend's cock, down to the base. Ryan shut his eyes as Dylan jerked him off lazily for a few seconds after. 

"Color?" Dylan asks to just check in.

"Green; this is okay." 

Then they were back into it. Dylan attached a small vibrator to the base of Ryan's tip. He was about to turn it on, but Ryan had other ideas. He flipped their positions again, and reached into the box for his favorite toy to use on his boyfriend. It's a flesh light that is open on both ends, so he can also suck his boyfriend's cock while using it. Before Dylan could think about changing their positions again, he quickly slid the toy over his member and started jerking him off with it. Dylan curses and let his head fall back onto the mattress. Ryan moves down to add to the pleasure with his mouth. He sucks the tip of Dylan's cock into his mouth, and jerks him off with the toy at the same time. 

Dylan was trying his best not to thrust into the toy along with his boyfriend jerking him off and sucking his tip. This was mind numbing; Dylan could barely think, taking back control now was going to be very difficult. But thankfully, his boyfriend had a nice cock ring on, and a vibrator attached to the tip of his cock that Dylan had the remote control to. Ryan had almost forgotten about it when Dylan switched it on. It was on the lowest setting, just enough vibration to it to make Ryan stall in his motions for a bit, but not enough to really do much in terms of making him orgasm. 

Dylan took advantage of the stalling motion and flipped Ryan onto his back once again. Dylan lubed up a small vibrator and slowly pushed it into Ryan. Ryan gasped; it was rare that Dylan would go this far. Penetration was normally reserved for whoever won and got to take control. Dylan really wanted to win this one. 

He nestled the small vibrator deep inside his boyfriend, and felt Ryan shudder as he pressed it into his prostate. Dylan admired his boyfriend. He looked amazing right now. The string from the vibrator sticking out of his ass, the vibrator on the tip of his cock, the ring. He was going to win this for sure. Especially as he looks at the look on Ryan's face. 

Ryan was having a hard time keeping a clear head now. Dylan had upped the vibration on both vibrators a few notches, and he was achingly hard, the cock ring no doubt to blame for that. Dylan simply sat and watched his boyfriend squirm. He watched Ryan's cock jump with each new vibration level, now halfway to the highest one. 

Ryan was trying to bite back moans as he bit down into his knuckles. He ended up drawing blood from biting them so hard. He couldn't think. Couldn't do much of anything really other than let waves of pleasure wash over him as his boyfriend upped the level of vibration again. It wasn't long before Ryan felt like his body was on fire. Too much stimulation going on at once. He choked out something, half between a moan and actual words. 

"Stop!" 

Dylan smirked. Looks like he won after all. He shut the vibrator that was inside of Ryan off, but let the one on his dick stay on. Ryan groaned in frustration. 

"Fuck, Dylan you win!" Another moan slips from his mouth as he pleads with his boyfriend, "Please turn it off! Take this fucking ring off and fuck me please!" Ryan whines. 

Dylan shuts the vibrator off, and Ryan is able to finally breathe again.   
"Thank you for admitting defeat," Dylan says, taking the vibrator off of his boyfriend's dick. He pulls the one in his ass out as well, which caused Ryan to groan. Lastly, Dylan takes the cock ring off. 

Things can slow down now. Dylan knows what Ryan likes, and is eager to make him feel good after overstimulating him like that. Dylan gently kisses the corner of Ryan's mouth as he lubes up three of his fingers. He inserts two of them into his boyfriend, the toy having already stretched him out a bit. Ryan sucked in a breath and let his head fall onto the mattress. A third finger was soon inserted. Ryan hissed at the stretch, but soon relaxed as Dylan placed small kisses on the inside of his thighs to soothe him. 

Dylan removed his fingers after feeling like his boyfriend was adequately stretched and ready. He slowly lubed up his cock, and gently slid it into Ryan. Ryan squeezed his eyes shut and moaned at the feeling. Dylan let Ryan adjust to his size for a bit, then started a slow pace. These actions were a lot different than the ones before, which is normally how things went when Dylan won. He always wanted to make sure Ryan got to enjoy himself afterwards because most times, Dylan pulled some dirty tricks. Like this time with over stimulating his boyfriend; no way would Ryan be up for a rough fuck session after that! 

Dylan stroked Ryan's cock slowly in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before both men were close to their highs. Dylan's hips thrusted sloppily as he neared his, and he soon stilled as he filled his boyfriend with his cum. He let out a breathy moan as he was coming down, and continued to jerk Ryan off until he felt his boyfriend shudder and heard him groan as his orgasm washes over him, spurts of cum falling onto his stomach. 

Dylan slides out of Ryan and watches his own cum drip from his boyfriend's hole. He dropped his head and lazily lapped up the cum from his hole, which made Ryan gasp and pull away from Dylan, overstimulation taking control of his movements. 

"Alright so none of that," Dylan says softly.

He gets up from the bed and walks to the bathroom to run a bath for the two of them. He brings a damp washcloth out to clean the cum off of Ryan's stomach before he gets up and walks to the bathroom. 

"Come on, let's go clean up," Dylan says soothingly.

Ryan whined as Dylan half carried him into the bathroom and helped him into the tub. Dylan climbed in behind him, and Ryan leaned back against his chest. Ryan was always basically dead after night like this. He just wanted to go to bed, but Dylan was a stickler for aftercare. 

Dylan ran a soapy loofa over his boyfriend's shoulders, then down his stomach. He made Ryan sit up and softly scrubbed his back as well. Dylan cupped some water in his hands as well and slowly wet Ryan's hair. He massaged shampoo into Ryan's hair, and Ryan hummed in response. Dylan rinsed the shampoo from his hair, and they sat in the water for a bit. Ryan was half asleep as Dylan started draining the water, sure that most of the cum inside of Ryan was probably out now. They got dried off, and Dylan pulled out one of his t-shirts for Ryan to wear to bed. They both got back into bed, both men in the other's t-shirt and their own boxers. Ryan snuggled against Dylan's chest and yawned. It wasn't long before both boys were drifting to sleep. But before they did, Dylan had to say something. 

"So we both agree I'm a good driver then?"


End file.
